SUPERWHOLOCK demon at 221b
by WhouffleGurl.02
Summary: There's something fishy about the detective that's constantly appearing in the papers lately. Dean figures it out, and the truth could be potentially fatal for everyone.


**A One-Shot based on a set of GIFs I saw on tumblr some time ago. **

**Enjoy 3**

**WG2**

* * *

"Dude, I'm telling you. The guy's clean." Sam insisted, setting his cup of coffee down on the table, picking up the book he'd been reading lately, the fifth book in the _Girl Who Waited_ series by Amelia Williams.

"Solves one case after another. The reichenbach hero." Dean huffed, reading the newspaper. "Doesn't that just _scream_ demon deal to you?"

"Or maybe he's just a really good detective."

"Hello, Dean."

Dean jumped, knocking over his beer. The glass bottle shattered on the floor, and he twisted around in his chair to glare at Cas. The angel look apologetic, and Dean just sighed, deciding to let it go.

"What do you think, Cas?" he asked.

"What do I think about what?"

Dean held up the newspaper. "Dude solves every single case that goes his way. Doesn't it sound like a demon deal? Sammy here insists that the guy's clean."

Cas furrowed his eyebrows, taking the paper gently.

"Unless a demon can make a deal with another demon, I highly suspect that Sam is right about that."

"What?" Dean stood up and looked at the paper again. The picture of Sherlock Holmes looked fine, the eyes wide and icy.

"I can see true face." Cas explained.

"Even through a picture?"

"Yes."

"Dang, Cas. That's just," Dean grinned helplessly, "That's just top-notch."

Cas looked at him, confused.

Dean held the angel's gaze for a few seconds before Sam cleared his throat. Dean broke the stare immediately, to glare at Sam a little. He knew what Sam's throat-clearing meant.

_Dude, I know you're gay for Cas but please don't have a moment when I'm around cuz' it's gross._

"So, let's go stop the guy." Sam said, starting to get up. Cas looked a bit doubtful, so Dean gave him a questioning look.

"He is helping people, Dean."

"Cas, he could be doing it for some underlying bad reason. Ruby helped me and Sam for three years until we realized she'd been destroying us slowly." Dean replied. Cas still had doubts showing on his face, but he gave the newspaper to Dean.

"I'll go find him."

Cas disappeared, and the brothers started to get ready.

* * *

About an hour later, Dean got a phonecall.

"Cas?"

"Dean…the demon has been located."

Dean grinned.

"Thanks, Cas. Come and get us."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I can't. He is a demon, and a clever one. If I let him out of my sight for one second he could dissapear."

Dean nodded, tilting his head a bit. He could understand Cas's reasons.

"Okay. I'll call you when we're in England."

Dean hung up and scrolled down his contacts until he found the Doctor's number. The old alien had given the Winchesters his number last time they'd seen each other.

The line clicked on the other end, and a sleepy female voice answered. Dean cocked his eyebrows.

"You've reached the TARDIS."

"Uh yeah, is the Doctor there?"

"Yeah." Dean heard some talking in the distance. "Who's this?" the female voice asked.

"Dean Winchester."

Dean heard the female tell the Doctor that it was 'some guy called Dean Winchester'.

"Dean! Hello, how are you today, dear?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Doc, me and Sam need a ride over to England."

"Can't your angel buddy take you there?"

"Cas is kind of keeping an eye on the demon we're tracking. It's a particularly big one, and the angel doesn't want to let him out of sight."

"Can't you take a plane?"

"_Doc_. You gotta grab me and Sam and take us there. Time's ticking."

He heard a long sigh on the other end of the phone, and for a long, horrible second, he thought the alien wouldn't help.

"Though I don't like your tone, I _do_ happen to be heading that way. Any particular place in England?"

"Yeah. London, 221B Baker Street."

"Will do."

* * *

Sherlock stuffed his hands in his pockets. John was walking beside him. They were heading back home from the fish and chip place, since they'd run out of food. John had just got done with lecturing Sherlock about putting body parts in the fridge, and how he never went out to the grocery store to get food, _ever._

Sherlock had just kept silent, of course.

"Hey, demon!"

Sherlock froze.

"What's it like pining after this guy?"

Sherlock twirled around, feeling dread come over him. He knew that the fear was showing on his face, and that his eyes probably looked red-rimmed. For being a demon, it was easy enough to get to the stage where he almost cried. He never actually cried though.

A man in plaid stood there, a knife in his hands. Sherlock felt his eyes turn black when he saw the knife, and realized that it could kill him. He glanced to John, who was looking at the man as if the guy was crazy.

The man stepped forward, a grin starting to show on his face.

Before Sherlock could stop him, John walked over and stood before the man coldly, his stance threatening and commanding.

"I don't know who you are, but threatening Sherlock in my prescence rarely turns out well for anybody."

The man narrowed his eyes at John.

"You're a demon too, aren't you?"

"No," John shook his head, "But my best friend is, and you're not going to hurt him. All he's ever done is help people. I'm not going to let some random American kill him just because of his race."

Sherlock stumbled back a bit, shocked. How could he not be? John had _known_ what he is, and the veteran was still his friend.

A new man appeared beside the armed one, and Sherlock glanced a the newcomer. He was trench-coated, and he put a hand on the armed man's shoulder.

The men were both gone.

John turned and walked past Sherlock towards the door to 221B.

Sherlock stared after him.

"John, how did you find out?"

The veteran slowed and stopped. John turned and gave Sherlock a long look.

"I saw your eyes go black once. I thought I had hallucinated, I hadn't had my coffee yet. But I saw them go black again, and I looked it up. I found out what you were, but it doesn't matter _what_ you are, it just matters that you don't live up to the _standards_ of your people."

Sherlock grinned.

John grinned back, and the two men went home.

* * *

"Cas! What was that for?" Dean turned on Cas, anger raging through him. The angel stared at him intensely.

"Sherlock Holmes may be a demon, Dean, but he's not the demon we should be going after."

"_What_?"

"We had the wrong demon." the Doctor's voice entered the room, and Dean turned to see the Doctor leaning over open books. His companion Amy was standing next to him, looking down at the books.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a different demon in London. One far more powerful and far more dark than we could ever go against. Sherlock Holmes is the only man that can go against him."

Dean was slightly overwhelmed, but he didn't show it. He glanced at Cas, Sam, Amy, and then his eyes found themselves locked with the Doctor's.

"His name is James Moriarty."

* * *

**short and not very well thought out or anything like that. just wanted to write and share. :)** **  
**


End file.
